Parasite
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: A parasite demon takes over InuYasha's body. He wants to protect Kagome from it, but at what cost? Please R&R!
1. InuYasha's Strange Behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own anything InuYasha, not even a plushie! I feel sad...

* * *

Everyone was in the forest resting. Inuyasha was in a tree and everyone else was nodding off. Inuyasha let out a yawn and was soon asleep. They awoke several hours later and decided to go back to Kaede's hut. There, they ate ramen, as usual. Inuyasha skipped ramen, which got a weird expression from everyone.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?"Kagome asked with worry. He turned over and shrugged.  
  
"Fine. Why?"He asked.  
  
"Well, you're not eating your ramen."She said, crawling over to him and putting her hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled away."I'm fine, quit asking!" With that he walked out of the hut and soon disappeared. Kagome shrugged and continued with her ramen. Soon, they were all done and still no sign of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was getting worried and walked out of the hut. "Where are ye going, lady Kagome?"Kaede asked.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Inuyasha," she said and disappeared. Kagome was wandering aimlessly in the woods, but still no sign of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"She cried. Suddenly, she spotted something strange on the ground that she stepped on. She knelt down, put her two fingers in it, and noticed it was blood.'Oh no! I hope he's okay!'she thought. She followed the trail of blood until she found a demon carcass lying in a clearing, and with it Inuyasha just standing in front it, looking calm.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?"she asked, running towards him. He turned around and Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was drenched in blood. He brought his claw up and licked some blood off it. She could hear him laughing under his breath. She stepped back and thought, 'Is he in his demon form?' She looked at him and saw the Tetsusaiga was in its sheath.'No, but why is he acting like this? He wouldn't kill a demon unless it was attacking him.' she thought. Inuyasha shook his head and looked down in shock.  
  
"What happened, Kagome?" He asked. 'Does he not remember?' she thought in disbelief. Inuyasha walked over to her and sighed."What happened?"he asked again. She shook her head."I don't know. I just found you like this,"Kagome said. With that, they walked back to the hut, not saying anything on the way there.  
  
When they got there, everyone gasped in shock at the sight of Inuyasha. Kagome explained all the events when she found him. They all stared at Inuyasha, who was asleep. "What do you think is wrong with him, Kaede?" she asked with worry. Kaede shook her head. "I do not know," she said. "We will just have to wait and see what happens," she continued.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. 'Poor guy.' she thought. It was nightime, so everyone was asleep soon. Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and found he was gone. She walked out to see he was in a tree. She walked over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked. He growled and jumped from the tree, landing in front of her. She took one step back and saw something strange. His eyes looked blue, he was growling, and held his claws up threatingly. Kagome took one more step back and Inuyasha advanced on her. "Inuyasha, sit!" He instantly slammed face first in the ground. He brought his head up and shouted "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Kagome sighed in reliefe to see his eyes were yellow again."What do you mean 'what was that for?' You almost hurt me!" "Kagome, what are you talking about? I would never hurt you!" "Apparently, you forgot that a few minutes ago!" Inuyasha thought for a minute. " I don't even remember anything, Kagome. So if I did, I'm sorry." He hopped back in the tree and fell asleep. 


	2. Kujara Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I wish I did.

* * *

Kagome walked back to the hut. 'What's wrong with him? First the demon, then me. What's going on?!' she thought. In the morning, everyone was eating breakfast, when Kagome's head shot up. "What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked. "There's a jewel shard around here!" she responded.  
  
As soon as she said that, Inuyasha was already out the door. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were already on Kirara, following Inuyasha. They got to an area were there was a bear demon. "Inuyasha! The jewel shard's in its chest!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha nodded and ran up to the demon.  
  
The demon was as big as a building. It looked down and saw Inuyasha. He tried to swipe at him, but Inuyasha dodged it and sliced his hand off with the Tetsusaiga. The demon roared in pain and stepped on him. "Inuyasha!"Kagome shouted. She grabbed her bow and arrow and shot the demon in the arm with the missing hand and blew a chunk clear off. The demon took one step back and growled. Inuyasha, now free, tried to jump up and slice the demon in the chest, but it bounced off. "What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
The demon roared again and grabbed him with the hand it still had. Inuyasha tried to get away, but couldn't. Kagome gasped and tried to shoot it again, but Miroku stopped her. "If you shoot the demon, it will use him as a shield," he explained. She put the bow back and watched in horror. Inuyasha was feeling weak, when suddenly, he felt something strange. His body started to shake and tremble violently. It looked like he was having a seizure. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again.  
  
It felt like he was changing into a youkai, but he still had the Tetsusaiga. All of his teeth were sharpening into fangs and his claws were sharpening too. His eyes were turning blue. The shaking stopped and he just stayed there in the demon's paw for a second. Suddenly, there was a bright light and the demon's hand exploded. Inuyasha started to laugh and raised his claws as he jumped into the air. He sliced the demon, this time, breaking through the barrier and cutting the demon into little pieces. He landed on the ground as blood and guts rained down all around him. He held his hand out so he got a hand full of blood. He drank the blood and licked his lips.  
  
Kagome got off of Kirara and ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" she asked. He turned around and chuckled. "Your little friend isn't here anymore," he said. His voice was raspier and a little high. "Who are you and where is Inuyasha?!" she asked annoyed. Inuyasha laughed. "My name is Kujara. I'm a simple parasitic demon that only seeks a host. I have tried demons and humans alike. I tried demons, they are powerful, but strong enough to expel me from their bodies. Then I tried humans, who were too weak to get rid of me, but were too weak altogether." Kujara clenched Inuyasha's claw. "So I thought: why not a hanyou? They are too weak to get rid of me, but are still extremely powerful. And this one fit the description quite nicely." Kujara explained.  
  
Kagome raised her bow and arrow."Get out of him NOW!" she shouted. "Go ahead! Shoot me! Sure, you'll kill me, but you'll also kill your little friend too!" he shouted. Kagome lowered her weapon and sighed. Kujara raised his claws and took one step foward. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill you!" he shouted, running over to Kagome. Suddenly, Sango's hiraikotsu appeared out of nowhere and hit him square in the chest, knocking him back several feet. He growled and saw Miroku and Sango standing in front of Kagome. "This isn't over wench!" he shouted. With that, Kujara ran into the woods and soon disappeared. (A/N: Kujara's still in Inuyasha's body) After the shock wore off, they grabbed the jewel shard and went back to Kaede's hut. 


	3. InuYasha's Death

Disclaimer: Why couldn't I have thought of InuYasha before Takahashi-chan? Oh well...

* * *

Kagome told Kaede what happened. "Hmm. I have heard of parasitic demons. I cannot find any way to help him," Kaede said in despair. 'No!' Kagome thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Kujara was running through the woods. Whispering the same thing to himself,"Why couldn't I beat those brats?" "Because you do not know how to use that body," said a voice behind him. He turned around to see someone in a white baboon skin. It was Naraku. "Who are you?" Kujara asked."A friend," Naraku lied. "How can I use this body?" "Take this, it will help you," Naraku said, reaching into the skin and pulling out a jewel shard. Naraku stood up and jammed it into Kujara forehead. Kujara shook and stood still. He smiled and ran off in the direction of Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome's head shot up once again. "Guys! There's another jewel shard heading toward us fast!" she said. They all gathered their weapons and ran out of the hut. It was only a few minutes until Kujara appeared. "I'm back..." he hissed. Sango growled and threw the hiraikotsu at him. He caught it in mid-air and threw it back at her, knocking her down. "Don't even try it. I have some new tricks," he explained. Sango got up. "Now, let me think. Oh yeah! Wind Scar!" He shouted, swinging the Tetsusaiga and sending the wind scar at them. Fortunately, Kirara swooped in and picked them up before the wind scar could hit them.  
  
"Where's the jewel shard Kagome?" Miroku asked. She looked at Kujara. "In his forehead!"  
  
Suddenly, Kujara jumped up in the air and knocked Kirara out. Everyone plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. Kujara landed on his feet and started to walk toward the others. Suddenly, something landed on his head and was trying to pull the jewel shard out. He reached up and pulled the thing off his head. It was Shippo. Kujara threw him over to the others and Kagome caught him. "I can't kill you people with all around ground attacks, so I have to get higher," Kujara said. He then slouched over and started to groan. Everyone stared at him and gasped.  
  
A large bump appeared on his back. Suddenly, four giant spider-like legs appeared and slammed on the ground. Inuyasha was hoisted up like a life-less puppet. He then gave them all an evil glare and everyone gasped in horror. "Now, where were we?" Kujara said. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at one of the legs, but it only bounced off and hit Miroku and Sango, knocking them out. Kagome took her bow and arrow and shot one of the legs. It destroyed it and Kujara lost his balance. He grew another leg and stomped over to her. The shockwave caused her to fall over. "Any last words wench?" he asked. She just shook her head. He raised one of the legs in an attempt to smash her, but it stopped a few inches from her head. She looked up to see Kujara struggling with something.  
  
Kujara's eyes turned yellow. "Get... out... of... my... body!" Inuyasha shouted. His eyes turned blue again. "Make me!" Kujara challenged. "I said, get out of my body! I'm not going to let you hurt Kagome!" "It's not like there's anything you can do to stop me!" "There's one thing!" Inuyasha said, then reached up, Kujara resisting. He pulled the jewel shard out of his head. The legs instantly dissolved and Inuyasha fell to the ground. He slowly got up and growled."You fool! You may have gotten rid of the jewel shard, but you're still too weak to get rid of me!" Kujara said, letting out a long line of laughs.  
  
His eyes shined yellow again and growled. "I may be too weak to get you out of my body, but that's not the only way to get rid of you!" Inuyasha shouted. He lifted his hand, which was shaking violently, and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. "Wh-What are you doing?!" Kujara shouted. "Getting rid of you!" Inuyasha shouted back and lifted the Tetsusaiga high in the air. He looked at Kagome, who looked shocked. "Good-bye, Kagome," He whispered and plunged the sword into his chest.  
  
"NO!!!" Kujara shouted, his voice fading. "NO!! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha's body fell to the ground and lay there, motionless. "NO!!" Kagome shouted and ran over to him.  
  
She checked his pulse. She was too late. He was dead. She then started to cry into his stomach. Sango and Miroku woke up and walked over to Kagome, who was crying. "Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked. She looked up with tears in her eyes." In..Inu...yasha t-took over for a little while, and... and had to k-kill himself to get rid of K...Kujara," she said, crying. They looked over at him. Sango and Shippo started to cry. Miroku knelt down and started to say a prayer.

**How should InuYasha be brought back?**

**Please review!**


	4. Sesshoumaru helps InuYasha

Disclaimer: _**'Holds up a contract'**_ Yeah! I own Inuyasha! _**'Takahashi-chan appears and burns it'**_ NOOOO!!!!

* * *

"Come on Kagome! You have to do something! Eat, sleep, talk, anything!" Shippo exclaimed. She didn't do anything. She just sat there, looking at Inuyasha. "It's weird, he's gone, and I'll never see him again," she said. She started to cry again. 

Sango walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Kagome," she said calmly.."How can it be okay?! Inuyasha's dead and nothing's going to bring him back!" Kagome shouted. She continued to cry.

Later that night, everyone was asleep except Kagome, who was watching over Inuyasha. She sighed and decided to go home. She looked at Inuyasha one more time. "Good-bye," she whispered.

She was about to walk out the door, but was stopped by something. There was a figure standing in the door way. It was Sesshoumaru. She gasped as he pushed her out of the way. Without saying a word, he walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his Tenseiga. He swung it at Inuyasha and walked past Kagome.

"If you're going to ask, only I have the right to kill Inuyasha," he said. Then he was gone. Kagome stared for a few seconds then heard a grunt from behind.

She turned around and saw Inuyasha's head moving. He cracked his neck and slowly opened his eyes. "What?! I'm alive? But how?!" he asked, looking at his hands. Kagome walked over to him, fell to her knees, and started to cry. "Inuyasha!!" she shouted. She then started to hug him and cry into his chest. Inuyasha looked confused and hugged her back.

"Kagome, what happened? How am I alive?" he asked. Kagome explained how he was brought back to life. Suddenly, there was a gurgling sound coming from his stomach. "Oh...I don't feel so good," Inuyasha said. Kagome backed off as Inuyasha ran out of the hut. She heard him vomiting and had a disgusted face. He came back holding his stomach.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

Little did they know, when he came back in, someone was watching, waiting. "Soon, I'll have my revenge," it muttered.

The next morning, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo woke up to see Kagome sleeping next to Inuyasha. "How sad," Sango whispered.

As they walked closer, Shippo stepped on a floorboard and made a loud creak. Inuyasha's eyes darted open. "What?! I'm awake," he muttered.

When that happened, Sango and Shippo let out a small scream. Miroku just stared. The scream woke up Kagome too.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked. They all just continued to stare at Inuyasha. "Oh, that. Sesshoumaru came by last night and brought him back to life. Said something about him being the only one to kill him," She explained. "Ohhh," they all said.

Deciding not to ask anymore questions, they all had some breakfast. "Wait, what did we do with that jewel shard in Inuyasha's forehead?" Shippo asked. "Damn it! I knew we forgot something!" Inuyasha exclaimed.


	5. Kujara Reappears

Disclaimer: So close, yet so far. I almost had Inuyasha....

* * *

They all walked out of the hut and got on Kirara. They went to the area where Inuyasha killed himself. They all jumped down and walked to the center. "There it is!" Kagome exclaimed. She walked over and picked it up. Inuyasha hopped off Kirara and growled. 

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Somethings here," he snarled. Suddenly, there was a small black ball at the edge of the clearing about the size of a baseball. Kagome looked curious and walked over to it. She kneeled down and was about to touch it, but Inuyasha pulled her away.

The ball started to grow until it was like a basketball, then it was about up to Inuyashas stomach. Suddenly, it turned from black to blue, and a claw bursted out of the side. Another claw busted out the other side and was forming a body. As it stood up, everyone gasped. It looked exactly like Inuyasha, except it had red eyes, a blue haori, and black hair. It cracked its neck and smiled.

"Much better," it whispered. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "How can you already forget? And we spent so much time together," it said. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"Kujara," he seethed. "In the flesh! Well, now in the flesh," he said smugly. "But how?! You should be dead!" Inuyasha shouted.

"As you know, a parasite can't live without its host, so when you died, I died. But when your idiotic brother brought you back to life, I was brought back too. Now I can't live in the same body with someone who might kill themself again, so I used my other ability. If I leave a host by will, I can take their form," Kujara explained. Inuyasha growled and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. "This time when I kill you, stay dead!" Inuyasha shouted. Kujara chuckled. "Please, I know all your moves," he said. He reached down and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. It looked like Inuyasha's, except the blade was black.

"Wind scar!!" they both shouted in unison. The scars hit each other and cancelled each other out. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted. Kujara smiled. "Backlash wave!" he shouted. It knocked the wind scar back and shot it back at Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way and dashed in back of Kujara. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted. That created 5 deep gashes in Kujaras back.

He groaned and lifted his claws to the cuts until they were drenched in blood. "Blades of blood!" he shouted. The rings hit Inuyasha in the chest and as thrown back several feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Kujara chuckled. "This is too easy. I'll be back to kill you later," he said and dashed into the forest. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked. He lifted his hand and slammed it on the ground. "How can I beat him? He knows all my moves and can counter all of them!" he shouted. "It's okay, we'll find a way," she assured him. He slowly got up and got on Kirara


	6. The fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yet.

They got back to Kaede's in a matter of minutes. There, he was bandaged up and was healing. Inuyasha continued to think of ways to beat Kujara. Suddenly, a villager came in through the hut, his body completely beaten up and bloody. "Priestess Kaede! A demon is attacking the village!" he shouted before falling to the ground.

They all ran out of the hut to see villagers with weapons running toward something. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" said a voice at the edge of the village. All the villagers were killed before they fell to the ground.

"I could do this all day!" Kujara shouted with a pool of blood at his feet. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed the Tetsusaiga.

"Wind scar!" he shouted. Kujara saw the scar and jumped out of the way. He landed and they both stared at each other. "You just want to die, don't you?" Kujara asked. Inuyasha disappeared and appeared in front of him. He punched him in the face and sliced him with his claws. Kujara growled and kicked him. They both took out their Tetsusaigas and swung them at each other. They both hit with a clang and they both started to hit each other's swords.

Kagome just stared helplessly at the event happening before her. She then got an idea and grabbed a bow and arrow. She shot the arrow at Kujara, but he saw it in time and jumped out of the way. The arrow barely missed and hit Inuyasha's arm. He shouted in pain.

"Sorry!" Kagome shouted. He pulled the arrow out and threw it on the ground. He dug his claws into the mark from the arrow and got some blood on. "Blades of blood!" he shouted, sending the blades at Kujara. One hit Kujara, but he just dodged the others. Kujara disappeared.

"Huh?" Inuyasha whispered. Suddenly, Kujara appeared right behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, look out!" Miroku shouted. Before he could react, Kujara shoved his claws through Inuyashas stomach. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, and nothing else. Kagome gasped in horror and looked away. Kujara withdrew his claw and watched as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

He shook his head in diappointment. "And here I thought you'd be a challenge. How disappointing," he said. Suddenly, Inuyasha darted to his feet, grabbed Kujara's neck, and slammed him into a nearby boulder. This caught Kujara by surprise.

"You were saying?" he said. He held the Tetsusaiga up to Kujara's throat. "This ends now," Inuyasha said. Surprisingly, Kujara started to laugh. "Like you know, I know all your moves. But this is my favorite," he hissed. Kujara grabbed his Tetsusaiga and threw it until it was implanted in a far away tree. Inuyasha looked at him like he was nuts, but soon realized what he did.

He saw Kujara's teeth sharpening and famliar purple marks appearing on his face. Kujara started to growl and his claws were getting sharper. Inuyasha let him go and relized the horrible truth. Kujara was using Inuyasha's body to turn into a youkai. Kujara stepped forward. "And unlike you, I can control what I do in my youkai form," announced Kujara.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga for protection. Kujara punched Inuyasha without him being able to block and threw him into a hut. Kujara walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the throat.

"I can kill you now, but I just want you to suffer," he whispered. Suddenly, out of the corer of his eye, he saw something toward him. Kujara caught it and saw it was Sango's hiraikotsu. He turned to see her off Kirara looking in the position that she just threw it. Kujara dropped the hiraikotsu and returned with Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga and sliced Kujara's stomach. Kujara looked like nothing happened.

"What? That's it?" he asked, disappointed. Inuyasha lifted his legs and kicked him away. Kujara looked like he was expecting that to happen. Inuyasha grabbed his throat, gasping for air. "Inuyasha! Are you all right?" Sango shouted. "Fine. Don't worry about me!" he shouted, dashing towards Kujara.

He attempted to punch him, but he moved to the side and hit the back of Inuyasha's head. He looked up. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted. Kujara leaned back and completely dodged it. He lifted Inuyasha up by his haori until he was staring him in the eyes. "Stand and Fight!" he shouted and threw him toward the others. Kagome helped him up. "Inuyasha, you have to stop before you get hurt!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha was running out of ideas and had one left, but it was extremely dangerous. "Kagome, I want you to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt," he said. "But why?" "Just go!" Kagome numbly nodded and got on Kirara and was lifted in the air. Kujara looked as they were lifted away.

"Face it, you can't win. There's no way you can stop a youkai, especially one that has your body." he snarled. 'Here goes nothing!' Inuyasha thought. Without saying a word, he reached down, grabbed the Tetsusaiga, and threw it until it hit a tree. Purple marks appeared on his face, his teeth and claws were sharpening, and his eyes were turning red. Kagome stared.

"Miroku, what is he doing?" she asked with worry. "He's turning youkai. He thinks it's the only way to match him," Miroku explained. Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha and Kujara both staring each other down, both in their youkai forms. They instantly darted toward each other. "Please be careful," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha sliced Kujara right across his face, kicked him, and punched him.He staggered a few feet back, but got his balance back. Kujara smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's haori, threw him in the air, and kicked him into the ground. He slammed into the ground and created a crater. Kujara fell to the ground, claws first. Suddenly, Inuyasha lifted his feet and flipped him over him. He landed on his feet and saw Inuyasha was already standing.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha growled, slicing Kujara's arm. "Blades of blood!" he shouted, throwing the blades at him, causing Inuyasha to fall over. Kujara ran over to him and smiled. Suddnely, Kujara fell face first in the ground and saw what caused it. Inuyasha tripped him. Inuyasha darted up and grabbed his hand. He slammed him into the ground, and into a boulder. Soon, they both disappeared and all they saw were blue and red streaks colliding with each other in the air. Kagome was getting worried. Soon one of the streaks fell to the ground. It was Kujara. Kagome smiled and sighed. 


	7. Demon VS demon

Still don't own it

Dun dun dun I'm back everyone! Sorry for the long update, bad writers block but here's the next chapter!

Kujara jumped to his feet, claws bared. Inuyasha landed on his feet, but as soon as they made contact, he darted forward, slicing the copy cat with his claws. He spun around from the impact, clucthing his wounds, but digging into it with his claws making sure they were coated with it. "Blades of Blood!" He shouted, shooting the red rings at the youkai.

Inuyasha grinned as he darted to the side, watching the blades cut a large tree down. Sensing an opportunity, he jumped over to the tree and lifting it above his head as though it were a simple twig and swung it, catching him in the side and knocking him into the ground. Inuyasha lifted it above his head, about to plow it on the demon.

Kujara looked up and grinned. With being a demon clone, he had more powers than the original. He flexed his claws and opened them, it's claws growing as an alarming rate until they were easily inches long. "Slicing Sickles!" he shouted and thrusted them upward, catching the tree and piercing it. He grinned as he thrusted his hands to the side, slicing it into pieces as he jumped back onto his feet.

Inuyasha stepped back, but gasped when he felt Kujaras large claws in his chest. He gasped.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed from above, tears streaming down her face.

"Do not worry Lady Kagome, if Inuyasha has taught me anything, it's that he is persistant in battle, and being a youkai is no different," Miroku said, trying to calm the girl down.

HIs words were proven as inuyasha shot up, grinning as his red eyes burned holes into his flesh. Kujara grunted as Inuyasha lifted his legs into the air, kicking the parasite away from him. Kujara then looked up, when Inuyasha dashed forward, his claws tretched out before him and catching his face. Kujara grunted as he touched the would, then whipped around as the flesh began to heal.

He dug into his arm and rough more blood onto it. "BLades of Blood!" He screeched, sending the disks of blood at the youkai turned hanyou. Inuyasha turned just in time for the blades to hit him in the stomach, making several cuts on his body, but ignored them, his demon blood clouding his judgement, but shook his head and threw a punch, connecting it with his stomach.

Kujara grunted but grinned. "Persistant little whelp aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it," He snarled, baring his claws. Kujara roared and jumped into the air, claws and kneeling down ready. Inuyasha grinned but darted to the side as Kujara slammed into the ground, dust and dirt shooting up. Inuyasha stood up, inspecting the shroud. He didn't see Kujara coming as he darted from the viel, grabbing Inuyasha and slamminghim into a tree, claws digging into his flesh.

"You have been a pain in my side for long enough, you wrechted little mistake, I should kill you right now.." He growled. Inuyashas eyes darted back and forth, trying to think of an idea. Suddenly, his eyes connected with what looked the arrow Kagome launched earilar. He reached out and grabbed it, then with a thrust, stabbed the parasites arm with it. Kujara screamed as he let go of him, clutching his arm and feeling the purifying energy being coursed through his arms.

Suddenly, his arm exploded in a burst of pink light, he began to scream in pain as Inuyasha chuckled evily. "Now you're just like my, or should I say, our brother," he grinned.

He spun around, his eyes glowing red in anger as he darted to the tree with his tetsusaiga and yanked it out, his body going back to normal. He spun around as his rival was only a few yards away from him. "Windscar!" He shouted, shooting the yellow beams at him.

Inuyasha, going at that speed, stopped and was flung across the field, groaning with the marks from the scar on his chest. he heard Kagome scream his name. Inuyasha, using the human side of him, shook his head and dashed for his own sword, plucking it out of the tree and turning around, grinning cockily. "Had enough you little wannabe?"

"You gotta be joking," He said, then grunted and his expression harded, looking at the bloody dripping stump that was once his arm. "I'll let you off easy this time half demon, but believe me, I will return, and you will pay..." He said and in a flash of light vanished.

Inuyasha sighed as he slid the sword back into it's sheath as Kirara landed. "I'll get that bastard..." he said. Suddenly, he was jerked forward a apir od arm wrapping around his waiste.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay!" Kagome screamed into his chest, tears streaming down her face.

He blinked and blushed. "Feh, of course I'm okay! You think that little bug could beat me?" He asked smuggly.

They all shook their heads. "Sorry, i was just worried," Kagome said, puling away and wiping some tears away.

"You should be sorry! I had that thing from the get go! Next time I see him I'm gonne rip him apart..." He said. Suddenly, he grunted and held his wounds.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, helping him stand.

Miroku walked over to them, helping Inuyasha. "He's lost too much blood, he needs rest," he said.

"Come on inuyasha, let's go," She said, helping him on Kirara.

------------------------------

Kujara grunted from blood loss as he walked through the woods. Finally, he leaned against a tree and sitting down. "All I want is just one way as to destroy that bastard once and for all, if his brother can do it, I sure as hell can," He said, looking between his arm and his stump.

"Actually, I believe I can help you in that matter," Said a voice from behind.

Kujara spun around weakly, seeing the man he wanted to see. "OH, it's you," He said to Naraku, who was leaning over a large stumpt of a tree behind him. "What do you want?" He asked.

Naraku chuckled as he walked over to him. "Despite beliefes we have much in common, we are both blood thirsty killers, we both eradicate humans for the fun of it, and the most important one, we both want Inuyasha dead,' He said and opened his hand, revealing about 5 jewel shards. "And if one gave you the power to almost kill them all, imagine what 5 can do to you," He said.

Kujara blinked as he took on in his hands, inspecting it between his fingers. He looked up, and grinned. "Let the games begin..."

And thats the next chapter! The big climatic battle should be soon and a little inu/kag! Don't ask... In the mean time, review, no flames and I'll update!


End file.
